Where Does That Leave Me?
by kj236
Summary: Begins where Breaking Dawn ends, mostly from Laurent and Emily's point of view. YES! It is a different Emily- we have not met her yet-she is a new character!Forget Sam's Emily- they are different people. That must be clear by now.
1. Chapter 1

Where does that leave me?

Author's Note: This begins directly after Breaking Dawn ends, and is shared points of view mainly between Laurent and Emily. Yes, we haven't met Emily yet. Forget I said that.

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights and such that have to do with the wonderful world of Twilight, but I do have five Twilight emoticons for msn… which I love and use regularly. :D.

LaurentPOV

_Dear Laurent,_

_I don't really know how to word this, but we must inform you of our great loss. You know of the confrontation between the Cullens and the Volturi, we told you in advance. But you do not yet know of Irina's sacrifice. She acted on what she believed was right. She did all she could to prevent the worst, and we will cherish her memory as long as we live. We ask you to please attend a memorial service in her honour next Wednesday._

_With love and regret,_

_Kate and Tanya._

As I read over those fateful words for the thousandth time, I felt the ghost of tears prick in my eyes. Oh, how I wish crying was possible, some means to express the sheer pain of my complete and utter loss.

If only there were a way to end this non-life, to loose everything I had suffered, that would be complete bliss. I would ask this favour of my dear friends, Tanya and Kate, but I am sure they would not oblige.

Even though it is not possible, I might as well be dead. I cannot think, I cannot move, I cannot function. There is a pain in my chest as if the knife that cannot pierce my skin had dug its blade far beneath the stony layers. The grief is just too overpowering.

* * *

EmilyPOV

Frankly, I was quite pleased. I know that sounds odd, but it's true. For the past five years, I had unconsciously wished him away.

I had been with Rowland for seven years, but we weren't yet married. When we first met, I fell deeply and (I thought at the time) irreversibly in love with him. He was the one I would spend forever with. But soon it became a constant struggle to prove myself, and he was becoming distant towards me. It was the incident with Annie that really put me in perspective. Rowland wasn't the man for me, and I was never destined to be with him. I tried slowly drifting away, to avoid the big break up, but he only reined me in closer, and escape became impossible. The day he announced his intentions to join the Police Force came a little but not quite completely unexpected. By that I mean that I knew it was going to end soon, but I thought I would either have to do something drastic, or he would announce his leaving me for someone else, not the Police Force. I mean, he had always loudly voiced his opinion of them, and it was not in favour. So it was quite a shock, and I do believe that I looked surprised and even hurt, though I had promised myself I would be cool and unemotional when we finally said our goodbyes.

Perhaps I can find love elsewhere, another lost and wandering soul, maybe. I've never even had friends really, only a few of Rowland's old acquaintances, none of whom I particularly liked, he had never let me reach out and meet new people.

It would be a relief and a joy to find somebody who _really _understands, who can empathise with my hectic life. I shall make it a project of mine, to fall in love and find happiness.


	2. Sorry AN

**A/N- Yes- I know you will all be bombarding me with pms and reviews saying that Laurent has in actual fact died….. My friend reminded me today that it happened in new moon…. And I completely forgot. I'm sorry….. I know it was very stupid of me… :D I'll just scrap this story and no-one will ever know the difference. **

**I'm currently writing another one which is a mixture of she's the man and twilight….. but don't worry, there's no cross-dressing………………. yet. **

**Sorry again. **

**Hearts-**

**Kj :D**


End file.
